Nnobeleks the friendly
Nnobeleks the friendly Nnobeleks is Skelebonn's evil twin, who gives children their wishes in horrifyingly gruesome ways. He is the universe's most non-creepy, and nice animatronic. He may scare some people at first, because they think he is Skelebonn. But in reality, he is very nice. He will grant any child a wish, but with the price of giving them a horrible mutation. The reason he is so nice is because he drained both Skelebonn's good side and the most evil part of her, so he is very, VERY dangerous when angered. Nnobeleks decided to travel the world after being thrown out of his home, so he went to Russia where his sister had previously taken over. He ended up giving free magical items, that would let the users do things like kill people, make people fall in love, or bring the dead back to life. After no one bought the TIME MAGI, one of his books, he used it to travel in time. he went to 10 BC, or the year negative 10 (His favorite number.) He befriended some humans, but they betrayed him and eventually tried to murder him. He was able to escape back to year 3041 (his birth year) after that. After going for a while in the city of MHB (Motherfucking Hell, Bitch) He grew hungry, before discovering an amazing food called lemons. He found his love of cooking, even more than stealing souls there. He spent 20 years as a chef, before deciding to go back to his old lifestyle. It has been discovered that unlike his twin sister, Nnobeleks is actually a robot, and does not have the sentience of his brother. However, his hard-drive is full of souls, essentially making him sentient. Nnobeleks is very polite and speaks with antiquated linguistics. He will sometimes invite people to drink tea, or offer them one of his exclusive MAGIs like the Fantasy Magi, History Magi, and Time Magi, which he has "Very fond memories of." He absolutely loves lemons, more than any other food. He eats all the lemons in the restaurant, making the only thing Skelebonn likes about him (Saying "Dis bitch-ass ho can finally get rid o somethin' like dose nasty-ass lemons, fucking yeah." ) He usually goes researching during the day, saying "I like to look around, discovering creatures and writing about them. Most every life-form is fascinating. How I do wish to be one...!" When meeting Fexy, he was the only one able to tame him. Take Fexy to him in any emergency, he will calm the little bastard down in no time. It's a fucking miracle, man. Interview with Nnobeleks Ms. Teel: So, what's with you and lemons? Nnobeleks: I simply find them appealing. The sour taste feels somber, and the juice reminds me of the bitter hate Skelebonn feels towards me. Or maybe, I'm just being over-poetic, and lemons aren't really as sad as I make them out to be. Ms. Teel: What is a Magi? Nnobeleks: Ah, yes. I've been waiting for this. A Magi is a type of special book, that allows you to alter reality. They all do different things. For example, in the Life Magi, if I wrote down 'Rabbit', a rabbit would be summoned in front of me. Ms. Teel: How to you regard your sister? Nnobeleks: I do not wish to answer that. Ms. Teel: Why do you have to mutate anyone you grant wishes of? Nnobeleks: I DO NOT WISH TO ANSWER THAT, PLEASE. Ms. Teel: Do you love anyone? Nnobeleks: PLEASE STOP. I CAN'T CONTROL THIS ANYMORE, I-- EXTERMINATED The interview then ended. If Skelebonn invades your home, call 533-5000. It will summon Nnobeleks (And Charles Pittman.) Category:Skeletons Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Vidya games Category:Animulz Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki